Percy's so obtuse
by soupdagloop
Summary: Title doesn't fit with the story anymore Percy goes to Seattle with Annabeth, and Nico, but what happens they meet the iCarly gang;Percabeth; LOTS of iCarly bashing
1. Chapter 1

T**his is a Crossover of PJO and iCarly**

**The iCarly gang are not demigods**

**Disclaimer I don't own iCarly or Percy Jackson**

Prologue

Chiron wanted someone in each state to look for demigods. Percy got Seattle, along with Annabeth, and Nico.

In the next chapter Percy, Annabeth, and Nico are in their apartment, Carly lives there.

**Please keep reading I'll update soon**

**to all Hunger game fans I wrote another fanfic it's one of those stories where you submit you tributes, It's called your hunger games**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will vary in POVs**

**I don't own PJO or iCarly**

**

* * *

**Percy's POV

I walked in to my new apartment along with, my girlfriend Annabeth, and best friend/sorta cousin Nico. When we heard this guy with a disgusting mole on his face scream, saying we were ruining his floors. I didn't really care, so we just walked up to our rooms. Nico and I were sharing an apartment, and Annabeth had one all to her self.

In about 10 minutes Nico and I were unpacked, and Annabeth was still wondering how to organize her room, so it would be in perfect order. So we decided to go down stairs and wait for her. Down there were two weird looking girls, and a nerdy looking boy. The girls heads instantly flinched up, and started whispering, when we came in the room. I wondered what they were whispering about, I actually don't really care. The only thing I knew were these kids weren't half bloods. And I know that because, A)the boy was reading an English book and B)the two girls were sitting perfectly still whispering to each other. They were nothing to worry about obviously.

I suddenly realized I was staring at them, Nico was also watching them trying to find out if their half bloods, in a weird way, and they squealed and giggled. I better turn away.

Carly's POV

Sam, Freddy, and I were just sitting around in our lobby when these two really hot guys walked in. One of them had flawless black hair, and emerald green eyes, the other was goth or emo, but he was still cute, with his black hair, and dark eyes. Sam saw how cute they were too so we started talking on who would get which one. I said I get the green eyed boy because, he suits me more, and Sam gets the dark eyes one because he looks more bad boy, so perfect for Sam. Then to my delight the green eyed one stared at Sam and I, but I thought mostly me. Apparently Sam noticed it too and we started to giggle together, talking about how they must think we're cute, and wanted to date us if they we're staring at us that way. Suddenly they noticed we were staring back at them, so they quickly turned away. How cute they were embarrassed. At that moment I made a promise to my self I would date this green-eyed cutie by the end of the month. And if he had a girlfriend, she better be ready to be crushed.

Freddy's POV

I couldn't stand the way that green eyed jerk was staring at my soon to be girlfriend, and she was staring back the same way. I had to do something to get rid of him. Or do something that will make her hate him and love me. Hmmm… what should I do?

Carly's POV

Suddenly, the cute green-eyed boy started walking over to us. He asked if we knew any good places to eat. Immediately I knew he was going to ask me out sometime or later and this was the start to get me to like him. I stuttered a little bit and said, where the groovy smoothie was. He quickly thanked us and walked away. The one thing I do know about boys is they do not like to be stalked. So I decided not to follow him to the groovy smoothie. And I looked at my watch and realized it was time for iCarly. I told him we did a web show and told him he should be on it sometime. Maybe, he responded swiftly. That might of meant he liked me, yes! We then started walking up to our studio.

No one's POV

Carly, Sam, and Freddy made their way to the studio. Annabeth finally came down; her and percy kissed briefly, and started walking to the groovy smoothie.

* * *

**In the next chapter Percy, Nico, and Annabeth go to the groovy smoothie. And Freddy, Carly, and Sam try and find ways to get a relationship, when they're already taken. Although, they don't know it yet. And Nico doesn't want a relationship because he's only 13.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO or iCarly**

Carly's POV

We walked up to my apartment and started getting ready for iCarly. And when we were ready, we still had a few minutes before we started, so Sam and I started talking about the new cute boys. It turned out she had the same idea on what boys whom one of us got, and if they weren't single we would still get them. We started plotting on how we would get them. I came up with; have the green-eyed cutie and dark eyed hottie on our show and we would have a dating game, but not tell them till they came on the show. Sam came up with, just straight out tell them we were totally in love with them.

"Sam you know we can't tell them straight out, lets go with my plan instead" I said

She agreed, okay I thought we'll ask them when they want to be on our show. And of course they'll want to come on the web show with the girls they're in love with.

3, 2, 1

"I'm Carly"

"And I'm Sam"

Later….

That iCarly was so long, all I could think about was that boy. That I'm sure was in love with me. I am like one of the unluckiest girls in the world, I have to wait like an hour to see the new love of my life.

Percy's POV

Finally, I could spend time with my best friend and girlfriend, and not those weird girls and boy. Why were they up in my face, I'll have to ask Annabeth. Naw, she's got enough to worry about, and I'm suppose to supportive with her architecture job as her boyfriend.

We were at the groovy smoothie and this guy with dreads kept asking Nico if he wanted a pickle. It looked like Nico was about to strangle this guy, and I had to keep looking at the ground to make sure Nico didn't summon him to the underworld. Apparently, Annabeth had the same thought, well obviously she is my Wise girl, and I could tell Nico was trying to restrain himself from doing it too. So, instead of killing him or whatever that does, he yelled at him and cursed in Ancient Greek. Annabeth quickly got us out of there after that outburst.

We got to our apartment and Annabeth raced up stairs to work on her plans. I tried to race after her, but those weird kids came in my way first.

"Great" I thought

"Hi" they said in unison

The brunette directed it at me. And the dirty blonde one was directed at Nico. Nico looked awfully uncomfortable.

"We were, um, wondering if you could, like come on our web show sometime, and we think you guys are so, um, like interesting, giggle, we won't take no for an answer" the brunette said kind of stuttering, with a hint of demand and innocence

"I really, really don't want to go on there stupid, so called popular web show. Not to mention how mad Annabeth would be if I went on this, and I could not have the love of my life mad. I could see why she would be mad too, I know how dangerous cell phones' can be, but web shows it's probably 10 times worse then a cell phone. However, there hasn't been many monster attacks since we defeated Kronus. Also, these girls wouldn't leave me alone till I said yes. The girl even said she wasn't taking no for and answer. So, I said, I'm guessing out of my ADHD." I thought for a few seconds

"Yes"

"Oh and by the way I'm Carly,and this is Sam gesturing towards the blonde one" she said

"I'm Percy and this is Nico" I responded

Crap, crap, crap why did I say that? Nico seemed flabbergasted too. However, the girls were jumping with joy and giggling too each other.

"So when do you want to come on, how bought tomorrow at 1:30 pm (An this is Spring break so they don't have school now)" they said hiding excitement in their voice

"Sure" I replied

2 hours later

No ones POV

After Percy told Annabeth how he agreed to the web show she was fuming, but she calmed down after Percy told her the explanation of why he did it. Now, Percy and Annabeth are making out on the couch, and Nico is in his room summoning Bianca and talking to her about everything.

Carly and Sam were doing something very different indeed. They were plotting how to get their men. They've fallen spontaneously in love with. What they came up with is really strange, but they think it's the most amazing story in the world. This is their plan. Have Carly's old plan and put them on a dating game, but the two girls would be looking for a date, and there would be three choices; Percy for Carly, Nico for Sam, and Gibby so it wouldn't be too awkward.

These are some of their sample questions (Carly came up with these)

What is your favorite trait in a girl?

Does the smartness or prettiness of the girl matter, if so which one?

Do you know your IQ, if so what is it, mine is 86? (AN the average IQ in America is 98, but Carly thinks it's in the 60's, so she thinks she's really smart, when that's a really dumb IQ)

What is your favorite song?

What is your favorite subject?

Which color hair do you prefer?

Which color eyes do you prefer?

Does parentage matter in a relationship? (AN, I had to do that one)

These are Sam's sample questions

Have you ever been arrested?

Has the law ever been after you?

Have you ever been expelled, if so how many times?

Do you like girly girls or tomboys? (AN And Sam thinks she's a tomboy, but she is totally not if she wears a skirt or even any girly color)

Does money matter?

**End of Chapter 2**

**Review**


	4. web show

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO or iCarly**

**Sorry I haven't updated soon, but thanks for the amazing reviews**

Percy's POV

I was walking up the stairs to their apartment and kept thinking how the heck I got myself into this. Nico was angry as well, but also just thinks it's because of my ADHD.

We got to the Carly's apartment and got ready for some really weird web show with some ugly girls. The door immediately opened as soon as I knocked.

"Hey" Carly said flirtatiously

Carly was wearing this really tight pink, ew I hate pink, outfit that hardly went past her lower thigh. I wonder what we could be doing that Carly's outfit would be appropriate for.

"Sam, their here" said Carly

Sam came down stairs in almost the exact same outfit as Carly, but black. I wonder why she calls herself a tomboy, they don't wear dresses. I saw Nico trying not to throw up at the heinous site.

"You guys it's almost time to start iCarly, come on upstairs" said Carly

We fallowed her upstairs and where baffled at what we saw. The whole room was covered in pink hearts, and there were panels next to each other in the center.

"5, 4, 3, 2,1" said the nerd boy, Freddy

"I'm Carly"

"And I'm Sam"

"And welcome to iCarly"

"I know you've already realized the pink and the two hot guys over there" said Carly

"We are doing another episode or I WIN A DATE, because the other one was so popular" said Carly

"Gibby, come on out" said Sam

A chubby boy with his shirt off came into the room.

"Okay, now sit down in the chairs, boys" said Carly

"This will just be a little different from last time, both Sam and I will be winning a date" says Carly

Carly-Okay my first question is what is your favorite trait in a girl?

Percy- Probably her wisdom

Nico-…..

Gibby- I like em hot

Sam- Have you ever been arrested, because I like almost have

Percy- well, I've almost been arrested 3 times for blowing up a school, accidentally pushing my teacher down the stairs, and something else I can't remember

Sam- Wow

Carly-so you're a badboy

Nico-No, my sister kept me out of trouble, but my mom and sister are dead so I live with my dad and have my own room

Percy-Really, I don't

Gibby-I like em hot

Carly-Does the smartness or prettiness in a girl matter, if so which one?

Percy-Yes, I think they both matter, but I like smartness better, and I would like them pretty, but if you love someone you'll always think their beautiful

Carly-that is so sweet

Nico-I really don't care, and I really don't to be there

Gibby- I like em hot

Sam- have you ever been expelled, I was almost expelled?

Percy-Yes, about I start counting on my fingers, I think nine

Sam-Your really bad then

Percy- not really this stuff just happens to me

Nico- I sorta just left the school

Gibby-I like em hot

Carly- Do you know your IQ, if so what is it, mine is 72? (AN the average IQ in America is 98, but Carly thinks it's in the 60's, so she thinks she's really smart, when that's a really dumb IQ)

Percy-86 really um I think mine is 105 something like that

Carly- Yes, and your really smart

Percy-No I'm not, the average IQ is 98, and I know someone with an IQ of 162

Carly-What know that would mean I'm stupid

Percy- Yes, your point is

Carly-I can't be stupid, I get As and Bs

Percy- How hard do you study for them?

Carly-about 7 hours for every quiz and 20 hours for every quiz, and I still get Bs

Percy- See

Nico- 120

Gibby- Mmmmm

Carly-where did you get those hotdogs

Gibby -they were right here

Carly-Leave Gibby

Gibby gets up and leaves with the hotdogs

Sam-Does money matter

Percy-No I was raised on a candy sales salary

Nico-My sister raised me

Carly-what color hair and eyes do you prefer

Percy-blonde hair and gray eyes

Nico-I like the color black

Sam-Do you like girly girls or tomboys, cause I'm totally a tomboy

Percy-Umm no your not your wearing a dress, and I like tomboys

Nico-tomboys

Carly-Does parentage matter, cause my dads in the Navy

Percy- absolutely not

Nico-No

Carly-Okay times up for our time on I WIN A DATE, it's time to pick

Carly-I pick boy number one, who is Percy, Yay

Percy- What, no

Sam- then I pick boy number 2

Nico – Oh great, crap

After web show still in Carly's apartment

Still Percy's POV

I don't want to go on a date with her, I have a girlfriend and even if I didn't I still wouldn't what to go on a date with her. She is really fake. I have to go to this place called the cheesecake factory with her, and Nico has to go with Sam. I really have to call this date off.

"Hey Carly about that date"

"Oh what should I wear?"

"I don't- I was cut off by her

"You don't wan tot wear a suit that's okay, just wear slacks and a polo.

"Help me pick out my out fit"

She held up some really tight thin short pink and purple dresses

When she turns her head I quickly leave and I hear her yelling see you then.

Carly's POV

Percy was so hot and so my type I wonder if he wants to go with me as much as I want to go with him. Of course he does if he's in love with me duh.

Percy's POV

Annabeth I'm sorry, I had no idea it was going to be a date show. Please, please forgive me. I will go call it off right now. I would never go out with her, she is so ugly and has a terrible personality. She has ratty brown hair, and you have glistening blonde hair that caresses your face perfectly. She has murky brown eyes and you have beautiful stormy grey.

"Perceus Jackson, ooh she never used my real name, why do you always get your self into these things. Lets go call it off with that desperate girl. No one messes with my boyfriend.

**Will Percy ditch his date?**

**I'll update sooner now, Summer brake**

**Review**


	5. Date scheme and Boyfriends

**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update in like months, I had huge writers block. And when I wanted to write my computer crashed.**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews**

**Disclaimer-own nothing**

**Percy's POV**

Why, why do I get my self in these kinds of situations? I've been a great guy to the gods; I mean saving the world gets a lot of brownie points. I would rather be fighting 5 minotaur at once then go on a date with Carly.

She is soooooooooo ugly and she is sooooo full of herself. Like I heard when it was her birthday and someone didn't wish her a happy birthday because he was Italian and didn't speak English. Sam freaked out and made him sing happy birthday, and when it's someone else's birthday they don't make a big deal about it. Seriously when it was my 16th birthday I had to save the world, and I couldn't even remember it was my birthday, and 16 is a big year.

Anyway, right I'm iris messaging Stacy, daughter of Aphrodite, a special surprise for Carly on our "date." I would have Annabeth do it, but attending this modern arts seminar with her half sister, Nicole, and she's at the mall having lunch with Nicole right now. So I'm having Stacy be my "girlfriend", and I "misunderstood" the dating rules. The plan is, I think that I'm suppose to bring a date and Carly is suppose to bring one as well instead of going together. And Stacy is my super mega gorgeous date, being a daughter of Aphrodite, but not as pretty as Annabeth.

Stacy finally agreed when I said it involved love, kind of, but only if she could wear what she wanted. She should be here in about an hour.

Now as for Nico he decided to completely blow it off and not have and not have any fun pranking these dimwits. Whatever I guess he won't have any fun.

About two hours later…

Carly's Pov, at the salon

I was getting ready for my date with Percy, which included my hair done up, and then many pettys.

After I went to get my nails and toes done, a hot pink color with purple dots, I decided I needed a different dress, and walked into a clothing boutique. I wanted a short tight one, I knew it would just make me look better then I already do. And come on this is Percy, he is in love with me, but I still have to look good for him.

When I walk into the store I quickly go to the petit section, and choose three right away. One hot pink one, with a big cleavage line, and super short, a light blue one with black hearts, and a light blue spaghetti strap it's slightly see through.

I then go and walk into the dressing room, and see two girls who could be sisters. They both had the same grey eyes, same amazing tan, but not as perfect as mine, same curl to their hair, but one of them had dark hair, and one had golden hair. And get this their nails weren't painted. They were both mildly pretty, but not as pretty as me. And certainly not attractive enough for Percy oh look at me already comparing other girls to my boyfriend.

They did look alike and they also hand the same terrible choice in fashion. They had picked out some ripped jeans, and get this they weren't even skinny jeans, how are you going to get a boyfriend that looks like Percy wearing that. The blonde one also had a red long sleeve cotton shirt with two buttons at the top, and a graphic tee. The dark haired girl had a plaid shirt that went just below the hips, and a solid navy t-shirt.

They had such horrible taste in clothes it almost wanted to make me throw up, of course though I didn't.

Then, when I walked by to get changed, the blonde one was staring at me, probably because she was jealous of how pretty I was, and of my amazing taste of fashion. Then she started whispering to her look alike, I wanted to know what they were talking about so I said "Hi."

"Oh, hi" the blonde one said

"Aren't you the one from iCarly" the dark haired one said

"Oh yea" I replied blithely

"In your last web show, iWin a Date, are you really going to go on a date with Percy." The brunette asked

"Ummm duh who wouldn't want to go on a date with him" I replied

"Well you better back off" the blonde one said

"Why" I questioned

"Because he has a girlfriend"

"Oh who, Miley Cyrus" and the reason I said that was because she is soooo pretty, and is almost as pretty as me, also because why would Percy have a girlfriend if he loved me.

"No me" she said

"Sure, why would he ever date you, you are sooooo not pretty enough for him"

"Yes I am his girlfriend, and I know everything about him, tell do you know anything about him, like where does he live" the blonde said

"Yea, I totally know everything about him, and he lives in Seattle, duhh"

"No, he lives in Long Island, New York"

"No, he's moving because me, his girlfriend lives in Seattle" I said

"Uggh how many times do I have to tell you, I am his girlfriend, you are not, and you are delusional" she said in an annoyed tone

"I am his girlfriend, and I know he is in love with me, and he would never go out with you, and you don't know what your talking about, and if you don't leave our relationship alone, or I will tell Percy, and he will love me even more, so there"

I was so mad at her I just got all three of the dresses, and took a taxi home.

When I got home I decided upon the pink one with the cleavage line to impress Percy, and took out my make up box and started putting on green eye shadow to match Percy's eyes.

Annabeth's Pov

I can not believe how ignorant that wretched girl was being. How dare she think Percy even liked her, no one would like her she is such a spoiled brat.

For some reason she acts like every boy is in love with her, and she thinks she is so pretty. And those dresses back there were heinous, I really hope she doesn't go out in public in those. Everyone will think she's a hooker.

And when she finds out about Percy's plan, that I came up with, it will be sooo funny. The look on her face will be priceless, and Stacy Percy's fake girlfriend will make Carly fuming. I can't wait till Carly finds she's not really going on a date with Percy.

**REVIEW I will update soon Next chapters the date**


	6. The Date

**I will try and update every week**

**I am sorry to all Nico lovers, but he decided he wanted to go back to camp half blood so he will be not be in the story anymore unless maybe if enough people want him back? REVIEW**

**And next chapter a mysterious half blood is going to come into the picture you can submit one I will be picking one and they will be a co character**

**This is what you should put in**

**Parent (Can't be Nico's, Annabeth's, or Percy's syblings-**

**Appearance (eyes, hair, skin, ect.)-**

**Personality-**

**What part do YOU want them to play in the story (I will make up the rest)-**

**Romance-**

**Other-**

**Start submitting**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**Percy's POV**

Right now I was on my way to picking up on Carly, who I "think" has her own date. Stacy however, is already at the restaurant, and she knows the plan and can't wait for it.

Stacy's part of the plan is one of the most important. She has to pretend to be totally in love with me, and insult Carly as much as she can. She also is going to look fabulous, or so she told me, and make Carly look like a piece of poop, to make her incredibly high, way to high, self esteem lower even more.

At Carly's house

Carly's Pov

I was putting the finishing touches on my make up, I absolutely looked FABULOUS. And I know your wondering where Sam is in all this, well Nico told her he was moving back to New York so he can't go on this date. And get this he said he would never want to go on a date with her and Percy didn't want to go with me. What a jerk going and lying about what Percy said, he will always want to go on a date with me.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door! That must be Percy. I fix my hair a little bit then run (well as much as a girl can run in heels) to the door.

When I opened the door I was over come by hotness. Percy was wearing a t- shirt and the short sleeve coats over it, jeans, and black converse. We look amazing together as a couple.

He looked at me funny then shrugged it off then said

"You ready" he asked calmly (he seemed so chilled, but I know he's ecstatic on the inside)

"Totally" with a little to much enthusiasm, oh better not sound to eager

Then he started walking down the steps, I wonder why he doesn't want to hold my hand. I guess he's just nervous, and his hands are sweating.

At the car

Percy's car stunk. It was an ugly ocean blue color, and there were way too many backpacks around. Percy played this weird flute sounding cd on the way to the restaurant. Well I guess you can't love everything about your boyfriend.

After about five minutes of me trying to make small talk, we arrived at the restaurant.

When we were walking in to my delight someone called me beautiful in a very seductive voice.

When I walked I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had silky long black hair, lapis lazuli blue eyes, tall 5.8, thin, shapely, perfectly shaped eye brows, and just every thing about her was perfect. Just picture her 1/10 as pretty with me, which is gorgeous.

She was wearing a light pink tank top, jean skirt, and lodes of make up, we looked like twins.

Then I saw something I never would have expected, Percy went up hugged her amorously, kissed her on the cheek and said he missed her.

"I missed you too" she said seductively

What was going on why is he flirting with another girl when he is in LOVE with ME. Maybe he's just trying to make me jealous because he doesn't know I like him. Oh that is a really smart idea, I love smart guys. It matches my smartness, and on the web show I know Percy was just kidding.

Percy got the table and started walking hand in hand talking and laughing, like they knew each other forever.

We were seated and Percy and that girl sat next together so I sat be myself.

"So Percy who's this"

"Oh this is my girlfriend, Stacy"

"I thought WE were going on a date together"

"What I thought each of us were suppose to bring a date, and we would go on a double date"

"Well, you thought wrong" I said

"I have a girlfriend so why would I want to go on a date with you" he says sounding a bit annoyed"

"Okay, well then" I said

"So what are you wearing" sneers Stacy

"What you mean my dress" I say

"No, I mean why you are wearing lingerie, instead of clothes" she says

"This is a dress, I thought Percy would like it" I start showing my cleavage

Percy doesn't even look up he just chuckles

"So, you're trying to steal MY boyfriend looking like a hooker" Stacy says

"I do not look like a hooker, I look HOT"

"Oh really and showing off your fat stomach, and pale legs is hot" she snorted

"I am skinny, and I have a perfect tan"

"Think what you want" Stacy said

Percy's POV

Stacy was doing an amazing job, every time she got she would insult Carly.

After another one of Stacy's rambunctious comments about Carly's weird shaped face it was time to order.

I got the Fettuccine Alfredo, oh and look at that Carly got that too. Stacy however ordered the Greek salad what a surprise.

Then Stacy made a comment on how fat Carly was, Carly looked at me longingly, but I pretended not to notice.

Our food came and we ate in silence until Stacy made a comment that Carly ate too fast and loud. Carly just snubbed it off and said she ate beautifully.

When we were done I hugged Stacy good bye and she rode away in her Porsche. Carly asked me if I really liked her, and I said yes, of course. I think she caught the stutter in my voice because she sighed.

"Soooooooooo" she asked

"Do you want to go to the beach with me"

"Oh sure, yea" I love the beach

Carly's Pov

In her apartment

I can't wait for my date with Percy; I know Stacy was fake because he totally just accepted my date request. I knew it all along he is in love with me.

**You know what to do**

**REVIEW**

**Oh I rhymed**


	7. The beach and the half blood

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was really busy.**

**Also sorry to all Nico fans, but he's not coming back in the story**

**The half blood coming in is, drum roll please….**

**Wren submitted by The random person**

**This is what Wren is like**

**Name:Wren**

**Parent: Hecate (changed the parent). But I am a proud hunter of Artemis!**

**Appearance:Sort of average. Brown eyes, pale skin, thin, kind of short. Favorite feature: dark brown with lighter brown highlights.**

**Personality:determined, devious, at first may seem quite and innocent but annoy her and she will come up with a plan to slowly and painfully kill you. At all costs keep her far far away from coffee because a hyperactive her is very scary. Hates romance. AntiTwilight! Yeah! I'm triligual I'm very fluent in English, gibberish and sarcasm**

**Romance:Nooooo! I'm a hunter!**

**Other:Sabatoges Percy's and Carlys's "date. Replaces their meal and feeds Percy fish, get Carly soakig wet,**

**Thank you The random person for submitting Wren , she will be an awesome part of the story**

**Disclaimer- Once again I own nothing**

**Percy's POV**

When Carly walked away on our "date" last night she seemed really happy. I thought that would Stacy thing would get her off my back for sure. But, No. She ends up leaving happier then when she came here. Maybe it's when she asked me to go to the beach with her. I said yes because 1. I love the beach, and I just can't turn that one down. 2. I can control the water and humiliate her. And 3. She'll humiliate herself even more by trying to "impress me."

And I also Wren is coming down for a visit. She'll be able to help me. She is the master match breaker.

I think I'll also bring Annabeth along; she looks pretty hot in a swimsuit. Nicole just left so Annabeth is on with the scheming. I think I'm all a sudden into making this spoiled girl feel terrible about her self because I realized how suckish my life really was before I came to camp half blood. And she has an amazing life and she still takes it for granted. That was a very wise sentence maybe Annabeth's smartness is rubbing off on me.

The door bell on our apartment rung and I silently prayed to Aphrodite it wasn't Carly.

It wasn't. It was, thank the gods Wren.

"Percy." She yelled

"Hey, you're here early." I said

"Why, you don't like me. Or were you and Annabeth making out. Wren said

"No, no it's just you said you weren't coming till ten." I answered

"Well, Lady Artemis stopped in the town over last night and I've been walking ever since." Wren replied

"You walked 50 miles in one night?" I questioned

"Never underestimate the powers of a huntress."

"Well come on in, your using the spare room." I said

Wren walked upstairs with her gum stick size suitcase and in a matter of seconds she was back down stairs. She was her bathing suit and all.

"Better get going Percy. Cars waiting."

"You have a car." I stuttered. Although, Wren looked 13 she was really about 42.

"It's actually Nyssa who I paid 50 bucks to be my driver." Wren answered

I changed in my bathing suit even though I didn't need one, and headed down stairs.

**Carly's POV**

I was at home deciding what to wear for my date with Percy AGAIN! I haven't shopped for bikinis in sooooo long, because our beach sucks. It's a lake with some sand around it. However it's a great place to get a tan. And going with Percy will make it even better.

I was deciding between my purple one and my slightly translucent yellow one. I finally decided on my yellow bikini, but wasn't happy about it. It was about three months old and I hardly ever wear things over two months old.

I grabbed my 300-dollar Chanel sunglasses and my beach bag and headed out the door to my future husband.

Ride on the bus to the beach

I came out of the bus with some 20-year-old men staring at me. I winked at them when I left.

I walked to the beach and laid my towel own in a sunny spot so I could tan when I waited for Percy. I got thirsty after ten minutes or so, so I walked to the concession stand.

I ordered a strawberry smoothie and went to wait on a bench. There was a girl sitting there as well and looked strangely familiar. She also amazed me; she wasn't wearing a bikini, but a one piece and not even a tankini.

It hit me, she was the girl from the store who aid her boyfriend was Percy. I stared at her with my most evil stare till she looked up from her book.

"Can I help you." she asked her face suddenly turning angry

"Do you STILL think Percy is your boyfriend?" I said at last

She muttered something I couldn't comprehend and said right to my face.

"Look I don't know why you would ever think Percy is your boyfriend, but he is my girlfriend and I'll prove it to you later." And she went right back to her book

"Fine we'll see who he thinks is his girlfriend."

I turned away and stomped off, my smoothie was ready when I got there.

I drank it angrily, thinking of why that girl couldn't be Percy's girlfriend. Percy loves me and would never even think of liking another girl. That girl is way to ugly to even be in the same room as Percy. And she is way to mean and arrogant to be with someone as caring as Percy.

I finished my smoothie and saw there was a contest going on at the sunniest side.

I walked over and it was a quiz on Greek mythology. The prize was a private date with your special someone alone on the beach. I saw the blonde girl standing in line for the quiz and for the lowest scorer they'll have to eat a bucket of rotten fish. I bet she was going to go alone with Percy and try to steal him away from me. I knew it wouldn't work, but it still bothered me. I decided to enter I could cream this girl, I was great at Greek mythology; I know that Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty.

I took the quiz and saw that the questions were not as easy as I thought. Apparently everyone was getting all the answers wrong because they were already scribbling down on their papers. They don't know how hard the questions really are, they're probably getting all the answers wrong I'll be smarter and read it through.

The questions were

Who is the god/goddess of wisdom?

The first question was easy; it was Odin

Who are the twin gods on the Olympian council?

The second one was bit harder, but I easily got it. It was Cupid and Venus.

Who is the god of the winds?

I had to think of this one for a bit, but eventually got an answer. Hades

4.) A goddess was stolen by the god of the under world, what was the stolen goddesses name, her mothers name, and her captors name?

Since this was the final question it should have been the hardest, but since I'm so smart I easily got it. Helen, Penelope, and Circe.

I was the last one done with my test, but didn't worry I knew I got all the questions right. I can' wait to finally spend some time alone with Percy.

After about five minutes they got the winner and the looser. A tan guy walked up on the podium and he said he was first going to announce the loser so I tuned out for a minute. I listened again when they called my name. I knew I won, but it was great to go up on the stage and be honored.

Instead of congratulating me the guy uncovered a bucket of wretched smelling fish.

"Who's the loser?" I asked wanting that ugly girl who thought she was Percy's girlfriend gag on the fish.

"Why, you are." He said smiling

"What, but I got all the questions right." I said

"No, you got all the questions wrong, now stand by the bucket while we announce the winner."

"And the winner is… Annabeth Chase."

Suddenly the blonde ugly girl walked up. How could she win, she is sooo stupid, she thinks she's Percy's girlfriend. Now she's going to be alone with Percy, and I can't kiss him tonight, I'll have to wait till tomorrow.

"Now who wants to see this girl eat the whole bucket of this goop." The guy said

To my disappointment the crowd roared. The tan guy nudged me toward the bucket, and as I was taking in the smell I saw Percy hugging someone. I couldn't make out who is, but it wasn't just a friendly hug it was an I-love-you-hug.

**Was it good or bad. But just Review**


	8. Fish Guts? and a creepy ending

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I have a new poll up; so vote**

**I'm going to end it in a few more chapters, but I will be doing a series of iCarly bashing, but not necessarily crossed with Percy Jackson and it will hopefully be better then this one. You can also vote on what you want to happen in the end. There will be some altercations.**

**Carly gets injured in an unbelievable accident**

**2. Clarisse comes into the picture (enough said)**

**3. Percy, Annabeth, and Wren do something very mischievous to the iCarly studio**

**4. Wren does some cool magicy thing**

**5. Make up your own**

* * *

Carly's Pov

I was not going to eat rotten fish, so my only choice would be to run and take refuge with Percy. So, I slowly put my head down in the bucket into the bucket to make it look like I was going to eat it, these people are so stupid they won't be able to tell. When it looked like my head was fully submerged and it looked like I was chowing down I decided now would be the time to run for it.

I jumped up and while I was running down the steps I pushed the blonde girl on the sand, but instead of her falling, I fell. I wasn't expecting for her arm to be so firm so I fell like a pile of bricks. It was so embarrassing I did the only thing I knew how to do; insult.

"What are you an ugly wall?" I said to her meanly, and stared straight at her.

She looked down at me, and instead of saying an insult back, like I was use to, she jumped down on the sand and looked right at me and said:

"Look, I don't know who you are, or what you're particularly up to, but leave me and MY boyfriend alone."

I was baffled at her response; no one who wanted to be popular talked to me like that. Having a very popular web show got you very high on the popularity scale, so no one ever talked to me in a mean tone in the least.

"Well, I'm prettier then you." I said sounding very regal and sure of myself.

Then she started to laugh, full out laugh, but in a menacing way. "And that is why I know for sure Percy would never be interested in you." She said still laughing

"Why, would you say something like that?" I stuttered, sounding kind of hurt; even though I was totally faking it, I was a fantastic actress.

"Because, it's the complete and utter less truth" She said while picking at her unpainted and unfiled nails. Then she just walked off and said the second place winner could have the prize, as she didn't need it after all.

I tried to call after her, but by the time I was up and running she was long gone. I was not going to eat fish guts as I have to repeat once again, so I ran off to try and find Percy.

"Percy, Percy" I yelled to anyone who looked about his age. This is really hard to find him; I always thought soul mates were supposed to have tracking devices with each other.

Finally, I saw the back of a muscular boy with dark hair, about Percy's age; it must be him I thought.

"Hi, hottie" I said seducingly while jumping on his back.

Instead of a slight kiss on the cheek, an ugly 40 year old man turned around and threw me off of him. It was so embarrassing!

The second time today I found myself running looking for the REAL Percy; when I saw a boy I knew for sure it was Percy. His muscularly toned abs, hot manly face, emerald green eyes, and of course the jet black hair. This time I knew it was him, so I went and planted a big fat kiss on his lips.

He started at me, the real Percy, with a look of pure awe. "Hey, honey" I said extremely seductively.

Annabeth's Pov

That ugly, stupid, spoiled girl hmm let me see what did she do? She thinks she's Percy's girlfriend, she didn't eat the spoiled fish, and tried to knock me down when trying to get away in front of everybody, and she just kissed MY boyfriend. She will pay for this; I am a daughter of Athena.

Percy just looked at her; with a look of pure horror. Apparently this Carly girl thought he was looking at her greatly so she took his arm and asked him to go swimming.

"Sure, lets go Wise Girl" Percy said while taking my hand. He left Carly there standing there in shock.

"But, but, you love me; I know you do. I'm smart like that." Carly said stuttering

"Yeah, right" Percy said while laughing, and then he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the water.

Suddenly we heard a high pitch scream, and guess who it was? Carly was pretending to drown.

"Help me, help me" while her eyes were locked on Percy.

Percy and I looked into each other's eyes with laughter, instead of Percy running in after her, which Carly was expecting. The lifeguard, who was a 50 year old man, not a tan muscular one you see in the movies, that kind of stuff will never happen.

"You okay" the life guard says in a crusty voice. Carly just sort of lays there and seethes, still hoping Percy will come and save her.

The lifeguard pulls her out of the water, Percy making some non- poisonous jelly fish stick to the back of her leg.

When Carly finally gets up she realizes that something is one the back of her leg. She pulls it up and starts screaming hysterically, the life guard doesn't notice the jelly fish, so he thinks something is wrong. The man gets on his phone and calls 9-1-1, thinking she's gone delusional or something.

"Can I get some water over here" The lifeguard says then blows his whistle.

I see someone in the distant carrying a bucket of something, it doesn't look like water.

When the boy gets close enough he says to Carly "hey, don't forget this" then throws the bucket of rotten fish all over her. She screams bloody murder and continues it for about five minutes.

"Get this off of MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Carly screams, and then jumps into Percy's arms. Percy pushes her off and there's some fish still on him.

Carly's POV

When I try and pretend to drown, so Percy will save me, his body is perfect for swimming. And instead of my smokin hot boyfriend saving me, a gross 40-year-old man comes and pulls me out of the water. When I feel my body of the rough sand, this is really ruining my skin, I think I feel Percy rubbing my calf, so I reach down and rub his hand telling him it will be okay.

Instead of Percy's soft hands, I feel something slimy. I pick it off and scream when I see it. It's an orange gross jellyfish, and the lifeguard, who obviously doesn't see the slimy thing in my hand and calls 9-1-1. And also calls for some water. And out of no where comes a 13 year old kid comes and pours, what I thought would be water, but fish guts. I'm so ashamed so I just jump into Percy's arms looking for comfort, he pushes me off.

I'm so stupid why would he want to hug me when I'm in this state, when I look up to see Percy there's this brown haired girl who's just staring me down.

"Hi, I'm Wren and this might freak you out just a little bit."

I suddenly realize I'm not at the beach anymore, but what appears to be a dark cave.

* * *

**Ohh Cliffy**

**Review**

**How was it, sorry to any people who wanted Carly to eat fish, but is covered in them okay, what do you think Wren's going to do, how's she doing it, and what the heck happened to Sam and Freddy. Find out in the next chapter.**


	9. Party Trubs

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Om my god, I'm soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in over a year. But anyway I'm back on fanfiction now and I hope to updated rather fast, but I'm working on other stories, so I hope to update at least every two weeks. And I hope these next few chapters will be funny and flows with the other chapters, its been a long time since I've last written these, and my writing has changed a lot. So, I'll try my best.**

* * *

**Carly's POV**

Who the hell was this Wren girl, this girl who was obviously uglier then me, which meant I was automatically upper on the social ladder then her. Also, unlike me, she didn't have a super hot boyfriend, who also liked to play games with me, and show me off to other, less attractive girls.

"What the heck is this?" I ask sounding as mean as possible, which is extremely hard considering my sweetheart face, and angelic voice.

"Just a little favour I'm doing Percy." She said while laughing.

Ohhh, I understand now. Percy was probably just setting up a surprise anniversary gift for me, so he sent this girl to distract me from the party plans.

"I get it now" I said while winking, man I was an awesome winker.

"But just how long till the party starts, and I'll promise I'll act surprise, just for Percy."

"Man Percy wasn't kiddin about you" The girl said, Wren I think her name was, which by the way is a terrible name, it's soooooooo unfeminine. She'll never get a boyfriend like Percy with that name, or even someone like Freddy. She should change it to something better like Ashley, it just screamed cuteness. But it wasn't anywhere to the coolness of Carly.

"I know, I'm just the definition of the perfect balance of beauty, fun, and smarts." I said while flipping my hair back.

"Oh, you know what never mind, it doesn't seem like you even notice the scenery." Wren said talking real slow. Was she like really bad at English or something because people who speak a different languages sometimes talk real slow.

"I notice it, I just don't want to make a fuss. I am a very easy going person." I said, also talking slowly to help the Wren girl understand me.

"You know what, you don't seem to be bothered by this, or you're so stupid that you don't realize that this isn't a normal place to be. So, you know what I'll just bring you back to real life." Wren said talking loud and even slower.

"I am not stupid. I happen to actually be extremely intelligent. And besides Percy for sure wouldn't date a stupid girl." I couldn't believe this girl was calling, me, of all people, stupid. I alone had won the trivia contest back at the beach. Had won over Percy with my I.Q and charm the first day we meant. I was obviously a genius so how did she have the nerve to call me stupid.

"You, got half of that right. Percy would never date a girl that was stupid. So that's why he would never date you. You're not his girlfriend, and never will be."

"I know that you're trying to distract from a surprise party, but you don't have to be soooo mean, even if it's not true. It's lowering my extremely high self esteem." I said doing a cute signature pouty face.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise and I woke up sitting on top of my bed. I suddenly understood why that thing that happened to me was so weird. It was just a dream to make me think of how Percy was planning a surprise party. Percy just had the affect of giving me realistic dreams.

**Wren's POV**

That stupid, ignorant, sad excuse of a woman drove me so close to insanity that I ended the illusion and sent her back to her house. First, she makes a strange quirk with her eye, then she says something about a party, and then she defends how she's not stupid. And to top it all she keeps making these weird faces which make her look even more stupid.

I feel I didn't full fill my requirement to Percy, I would have to try again later, but now I needed to rest.

**Sam's POV**

That boy Nick, I think his name was. Was the perfect boy for me. Both of us were delinquents, attractive, and had friends who were dating each other, it was a match made in heaven.

But a few days ago he stopped showing up and I made it my last duty to find him again. I started by looking through those kid's trash to find any sign. All I found were some scribbles and dust. It was not a success.

Now, after I've thought about, I should go and find where he's living. I can even bring Freddy along to help, he's in love with that blondie anyway, so I could probably persuade her to go out with him to threaten to beat her up. Yup, it works every time.

However, I'd have to start my search for my soul mate next week as tomorrow was Monday, and I'd have to go to school. I would ditch under normal circumstances, yes I was that brave, but I promised Carly I'd go to school with her so I could help her fight off all the girls that tried to attack Percy. And since I'm so strong she was going to need me.

**The next day…**

**Carly's POV**

I couldn't believe there was no surprise party. When I walked into my living room I closed my eyes and was prepared to look stunned, but not a peep out of anything. I ended up sitting there for about an hour before I realized something was up. Then it hit me like it does any genius. In those teen magazines it says you should have a party at you're monthaversary, not your week anniversary. I had some dull moments at times.

I was kind of glad in the long run, tomorrow is my debut as a couple with Percy to my school. I can't wait, as my popularity will go up miles when I come in with my new inhumanly hot boyfriend, but I'm also kind of nervous as all the girls will be throwing themselves at Percy. I'm not worried about him dumping me, our love is too strong for that, but I'm afraid I'll get hurt by one of the jealous girls. That's why I brought Sam in as reinforcements.

Right now though, my biggest worry was deciding what to wear, I'd have to match Percy of course. I already know what he's wearing, us as a couple always feel each other deeply, right down to the clothing choice.

I was contemplating on two outfits, one consisting of hot pink, jean, booty shorts, a lacy yellow tank top, and some cute boots. My other outfit was more formal, which would normally be the better choice. However, Percy dresses fantastically, but I don't want to outshine him too much in the fashion department. That would not look good. It showed I cared more about him then he cared about me, which was certainly, in no way true.

Anyway, my more formal outfit was a emerald coloured flashy tight mini dress. I know, it would totally match Percy's eyes to a t. It was paired with heels and a clutch to pull it off.

I decided on the second outfit, I knew it would leave all the guys gawking, but would also make them angry and jealous that I was taken. Yes, it was hard being the most wanted girl around.

I could hardly sleep for tomorrow, but I managed. I needed my beauty sleep.

* * *

**So how was it, did it meet your expectations, was it as comical. In the next chapter you'll find about how it went over at school, and Sam gets one more step closer to finding Nico, or should I say Nick, But whatever you thought about this, please just REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	10. Perce and Ned

**Sooooooooooooooo, it's been months since I've last updated, and I am terribly sorry, my laptop broke down and I just got a new one, and I'm not very good at generating ideas so I will try and update as much as I can and make it as long as I can.**

**Like in my last update my writing has changed a lot, I will proofread better so hopefully there won't be as many mistakes; however, inevitably, there still will be some.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Anyways, here it goes**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Ahhhh, what an extremely pleasant thing quiet is; no squealing, grunts, stomps, or bickering, just complete and udder silence. I think if I hadn't left that retched apartment my head would have blown and I would have to make an assent down to my father's domain; which would have been better than living near those clichéd teenage wannabes.

Yes, it felt good to be back relaxing in my cabin, and even better to know no web show juveniles would find me.

**Sam's POV**

"Carles you look smokin' no guy, or should I say Percy, be able to resist you in that." I said commenting on Carly's fifth outfit tonight. At first she decided on a green mini, but she realized she would have to where her black stilettos to match the outfit, but the heels were nowhere to be found, so it was back to the drawing board.

At this moment she had on patterned leggings, bedazzled high-tops, and a white crop top.

"Are you sure there's enough skin showing?" She asked

"Yeah, just put on a little extra makeup and no one will be able to even notice the lack of flesh and focus more on your glorious face." I responded

"I guess you're right" Carly shrugged

"This is the outfit for me then" Carly exclaimed while smoothing the fabric down.

"So anyway how's the search for Ned?"

"Carly!" I yelled

"For the last time, his name is NICK , N-I-C-K." I almost screamed.

"Fine, Nick, Nick, don't get so worked up, he's not my boyfriend is he?" She giggled

"I guess you're right, he's my boyfriend, isn't he" We were both laughing so hard now tears were running from our eyes.

"Wait, stop" said Carly suddenly.

"What?"

"We can't be red-eyed in the morning; people might think our boyfriends have dumped us before we even get in the building." Carly looked at me with a scared expression.

"You're completely right" I said

"Do you know what will be fun?" Carly said in high spirits again

"What?" I questioned.

"Lets go spy on Percy, we can listen through the door." Carly squealed

I nodded; maybe we could also here some deets on where Nick is.

**A few minutes later outside the demigods door**

**Still Sam's POV**

"It's fine Wren." We heard Percy say to, obviously, that girl Wren.

"No, I didn't fulfill my promise; can I help with anything else?" The girl, who must have been Wren, almost pleaded.

"I can't really think of anything more you could do, Annabeth and I can handle it. I've found it quite amusing by now." Percy chuckled.

Carly looked at me in a way everyone thought was adorable, she must be wondering why he mentioned that psycho Annabeth.

"He meant that he and _you_ can handle Annabeth, we just heard it muffled." I said soothing her.

"Right, sorry." She smiled

"Well then, if there is truthfully nothing more I must do, then I must be going now, my lady needs me." Wren said, and who's 'my lady' anyway. Her mother maybe, but what self-respecting girl her age would call her mother that. I shrugged, must not be from around here.

If I hadn't paid attention to the next part my search for Nick may have been kaput.

"Oh, and before I forget to tell you-" Percy said

"Tell Nico hello if you see him." He finished

"I don't think I'll be going to Long Island anytime soon." Wren laughed

I looked at Carly and almost cried and jumped for joy at the same time. I didn't even care that Percy had said Nick's name wrong, I knew where Nick was, but it was many miles away, and where so many people lived, how would I possibly find him.

Before I could think anymore Carly snapped me out of daydream by pulling my arm, right, I thought. Wren was leaving.

Carly and I quickly made a genius decision to hide behind the vending machines about twenty-five feet away, we could still see and hear here, but she couldn't see us.

"I know where Nick is, I know where Nick is." I silently screamed to Carly while shaking her shoulders.

She grinned and then put her finger to her lips whilst pointing to Wren.

When we saw her, Carly gasped.

"Tha-, that's the girl who was distracting me from Percy." Carly stuttered.

"I thought she was just distracting me from a surprise party, but then I realized that she was defs trying to steal Percy." Carly whispered.

"Well, it obviously didn't work." I had to calm Carly down before she went over and ripped the girl's head off.

"Yah, duh; look at her, she's so ugly." Carly said almost getting the volume loud enough so that Wren could hear us.

For a moment I thought Wren had spotted us, but she was just swatting a bug away that was in our direction.

"Bye Perce." We heard her say. Carly looked steaming, no one, but her, was allowed to shorten his name in any way, shape, or form.

"Bye Wren" Percy smiled as she walked away.

"He's just acting like he's not offended." Carly said to me.

"He's just too polite to act like he was offended that she called him 'Perce'" Carly acted like poison was excreting from her teeth when she said Perce.

"Do you want to go now? Wren. Is. Gone." I asked, putting extra emphasis on the latter.

"I suppose, we do need our beauty sleep, don't we now." Carly slowly stood up.

**Back in the Shay apartment**

**Still Sam's POV**

"So, what should I do about Nick? Give up on him, or chase." I asked Carly while were lying on her bedroom floor.

"I don't know, going after him seems like an awful amount of work. I love Percy and all, but I don't think I would search such a large area to find him. Besides there are guys at school who are just as cute or even cuter than him, just let time takes it course. Now, shut up and let me sleep." Carly snapped.

"I guess you're right." I sighed.

I honestly thought he was 'the one', but shouldn't your soul mate come after you; so I guess Nick isn't mine.

I fell asleep with dreams of Nick's face, hair, and hand in mine.

**No ones POV**

**(In the halfbloods apartment**)

Percy and Annabeth sat on the couch embracing each other, hand on back, fingers in hair, and finally mouth to mouth. After several minutes of the identical action Annabeth broke away.

"Do you think we'll find the demigods, I mean there doesn't seem to be a high concentration of monsters here, so it would make since that it would be the same for halfbloods, a very simple inference." Annabeth stated.

"How about we spend one more week, and then go back to camp. I don't want this whole stunt with these web show mortals to be for nothing." Percy answered.

"Okay, but after we scout out the school can we do something, just the two of us." Annabeth asked. Percy just nodded before pulling her back in.

The next day

**Carly's POV**

"How do I look?" I asked Sam.

"Just as good as you looked last night."

"Really? My hair, teeth, shoes; they all look good." I asked. Sam nodded.

"Where're you meeting Percy?" Sam questioned.

"We decided to meet at school, have everyone think I don't have a boyfriend when I walk in armless, but then everyone to be shocked out of their wits when they see us making out in the halls." Percy and I hadn't talked about, but our connection was so strong I knew he thought the same way about the situation.

"Well then lets go" I said to Sam while looking at her.

"And don't feel bad about Nick; there are many fish in the sea." I said whereas patting her head.

Sam and I then strutted into school.

* * *

**Wellllll how was it, was it too different, to eh. In the next chapter, which I will try to upload ASAP, will include the reaction at school, and Percabeth's date.**


End file.
